habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:App and Extension Integrations
To Do #Format tables #*Make table widths same size (I don't know how to do this, so can someone please jump in and help?) #Get more information about each of the apps and extensions #*Write tutorials on how to use each app/extension #*Find out what each app/extension is for #*Weed out apps/extension that don't work anymore #Improve the wording of the descriptions and comments. Breadstrings (talk) 13:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi (esp. @Breadstrings) wanted to suggest, if it wouldn't actually be nicer to use sectioning instead of tables. That way we can just have a TOC at the top and the subsection for every app/extension can be expanded independently, as well as linked to from the outside. (So if anyone in the tavern asks about a CURL extension, instead of "Yeah search for it in the table" you can give them the direct link"). Just a thought. Oh, maybe the different apps could also get a sort of profile. This could be done with a template and hence improve the overall uniformity. JiggerD (talk) 12:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey @JiggerD! I think that's a great idea. I honestly had no idea what to do with this information, I literally just copied it off the community page because Tyler told me to. :S Way out of my depth. It will be easier to do the sectioning once we have enough information. Fandekasp will be working on the details of each app and extension, do you mind organising the formatting? Breadstrings (talk) 22:01, November 26, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of eventually putting the logos of each of the extensions/apps in? Breadstrings (talk) 23:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Updated all the Extensions into a Infobox. The infoboxes have a very easy way to integrate Screenshots and Logos, but it's really late already and I need to go to sleep. JiggerD (talk) 23:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking the info boxes are a bit too much with the lines and everything. I like the screen shots though. It's definitely an improvement on the original table, but I believe we can figure out an even better way to display the information. You might be right in saying that we need a separate wiki page for each app/extension eventually as more information is added. We could then use this page as a contents type of thing... What do you think? Breadstrings (talk) 11:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I've uploaded screenshots for the Pomodoro app, JiggerD. Was about to pop that into the screenshots template before it went wonky. :P You can add them in when they're ready. They should be searchable under "pomodoro". Breadstrings (talk) 12:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'm just tweaking those, should be back in a few. JiggerD (talk) 12:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay done tweaking. Hope you like the new template style. JiggerD (talk) 12:55, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Difficult to Read Really hard to read and navigate this page. This would be a good example of where a category page and a list page linked to stubs would be preferable, in my opinion. Deilann (talk) 04:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) : I agree. In fact, I find it daunting to edit. ::: With Jesper making category pages less of an eyesore and easier to navigate, I say be bold-- create the stubs and categories. I don't have the time at the moment, but it certainly needs to be done. Deilann (talk) 00:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ehh...I was about to suggest tabbers, but I think you're right. Category pages would work better. I'll get started on it if it hasn't been done yet.Breadstrings (talk) 11:32, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yay! Maybe create a Trello card for it. actually Breadstrings (talk) 11:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: No worries, I've already done the bone structure now. :) Couldn't be bothered with a Trello card. Now it's all ready for the smarty techy people to flesh out the detail. ;) Breadstrings (talk) 12:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Tone Tone does not fit guidelines. Deilann (talk) 04:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Working On Since this is marked for deletion, I'm actively linking all extentions listed here to the 'App and Extension Integration' category. Once I make a conection, I'll delete it from the list on this page. With some time, all apps listed here will have its one page. Let me know if you anyone can think of a better way to do this. Binnyva (talk) 12:59, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Does this mean all entries on this page should have their own page instead? I'm not sure this is the case for all of them... Nutter (talk) 17:03, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Each entry already has their own page under the Apps and Extension Integration category, which I had organised a while back at request of Deilian. We needed an easier way for the coders/tech people to flesh out the information in them especially for the more obscure ones with just a single link. Feel free to mark them as stubs, but please don't create more pages under these extensions or categorise them as both an app and an extension as I want to keep them separate to make it clearer to wiki users. However if this is confusing please tell me and we'll hash out a better system. Breadstrings (talk) 02:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) If they've all got pages, then it may be that there are a couple not categorised as extensions - I wasn't aware that there were two different categories. I'll leave that as it's obviously been done. Nutter (talk) 08:11, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I believe this page is read for deletion. :) If you want to keep it up longer, please tell me otherwise I'll delete it in two days. Breadstrings (talk) 10:22, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Can we turn it into a redirect to the category instead? --Malkin (talk) 04:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's actually a good idea, @Malkin. :) I'll do that now. Breadstrings (talk) 06:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Odd. I didn't see the redirect in place. I added one to the Apps Category, but aside from a double-link to Extensions in the Apps Cat page, we might need something a little more robust to capture everything that the page was before. Thepeopleseason (talk) 13:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Changed the redirect to a disambiguation page. Thepeopleseason (talk) 14:02, May 25, 2014 (UTC)